


Aftermath

by June_Ellie



Series: Time Crisis: Temporal Fates Universe [3]
Category: Time Crisis (Video Games)
Genre: Despair, Gen, Hope, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Ellie/pseuds/June_Ellie
Summary: [Temporal Fates sidestory] A glimpse at the universes left behind, and the ensuing fallout.





	Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer than I expected. It was a bit tricky trying to make this sufficiently intriguing despite the lack of VSSE agents in this chapter, since they're (obviously) not around anymore. The result was rather short, but I think it manages to nail the tone I'm going for fairly well. Future chapters will probably be longer.
> 
> In case I wasn't clear, each chapter will be a standalone. All of them take place in their own respective universes. And don't worry; the other chapters will actually feature the VSSE agents, since this is the closest we get to a "Kill them all" scenario in any universe :P

Although it didn't seem like it, the VSSE hadn't always been around. There had been a time when it didn't exist yet, before the world had a top–secret agency keeping it safe from threats.

Nobody really knew where the VSSE came from, or how it started. But it soon came to be thought of as a powerful champion of justice. As an independent organisation, the VSSE wasn't subordinate to the authority of any government, but it often worked with local law enforcement agencies to administer justice and keep the world safe. Only the best of the best were recruited to join the VSSE, and though it didn't officially exist, people placed their trust in the agency to protect them.

Until now.

It took some time to sort things out, with the chaos of everything that had happened. But when the dust settled, rumours began to crawl out of the woodwork.

There was no word from the VSSE throughout the pandemonium of the attack on New York. It was almost as though it had been completely wiped out. Whispers began to arise about the reason the missile was launched at the area it destroyed. There was nothing left that could confirm or debunk the theories, but people slowly became convinced that the VSSE's headquarters was the real target.

Then came allegations about the vigilante responsible for the wave of vicious attacks that destroyed both criminal organisations and hapless bystanders caught up in the violence:

Richard Miller.

The VSSE's top agent, spoken of in awed whispers by select members of various law enforcement agencies that had worked with him. Many tales had been told of his legendary prowess, some more accurate than others. He had almost seemed to be a phantom, an infallible fighter who would do anything to defend the weak from those who would prey upon them.

But the rumours about his responsibility for the outbreaks of violence shattered that illusion. Richard Miller was merely a man, just as flawed and susceptible to corruption as any other person. The VSSE was not untouchable either; it had failed in its duty and fallen to an attack that was finally too large for the agency to fight off.

They were left with too many questions and no answers. Why had one of the world's defenders tried to destroy the world he'd fought to protect? Why didn't the VSSE put a stop to his actions before it was too late? How could they let this happen right under their noses?

All they had were rumours. It seemed that they would never learn the reason why the world was driven to the brink of destruction.

The world was slowly beginning to knit itself back together. Survivors were banding together to stand strong in the face of their losses. Law enforcement agencies were slowly handling the aftermath of the attacks. Ordinary civilians were proving themselves to be more remarkable than they seemed as they did their part in small ways to help with the healing process.

The VSSE was gone, but the people didn't need them anymore. There was no such thing as a perfect defender of justice. They would fight to protect themselves from now on, and an agency like the VSSE would never be needed again.


End file.
